Office Hours
by ThatCalexShipper
Summary: A smutty Calex fic based off of that one weird scene in Conviction where Alex gets it on in her office...except, my story has Casey instead of Jim.


**A/N: idk what to say here except for enjoy this, it totally happened on the show I mean, did y'all see those bedroom eyes during "ghost".**

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Casey poked her head into Alex's office, before entering fully and pulling the door closed behind her.

"Yeah, hey, where are we with the shaken baby case?"

"Ready to indict the father, booked for tomorrow." Casey replied, scanning the file in her arms.

"What about the mother?" Alex raised an eyebrow as Casey looked at her, discomfort on her face.

"She's cooperating."

"She watched her boyfriend shake the life out of her baby! We can't just let her walk!" Alex raised her voice, shock and anger evident in her tone.

"She's the only witness we have!" Casey bit back, "We need her cooperation!"

"So indict her! Keep up the pressure!"

"Ind-Alex! She'll just refuse to work with us then!"

"With all due respect-" Alex began, but was cut off abruptly by Casey's angry voice.

"With all due respect?! Alex, I don't appreciate getting told how to run a case!"

"I'm your superior!"

"Not for much longer! I know you're pissed because McCoy didn't give you the EADA job b-"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with this!" Alex indignantly cried, her body going rigid as Casey turned to stalk out of the room, "Don't you walk away from me!"

Alex's wrist flew out and gripped tightly onto Casey's, no doubt bruising the pale skin. Casey, becoming defensive, yanked her arm out of her superior's grasp. They stared at each other for a moment, anger, slight admiration, and something else entirely flickered in both of their eyes.

Suddenly Casey lunged forward, her hands gripping the sides of Alex's face in an almost animalistic way as their lips crashed together. She moved her lips against the blonde's desperately, her hands clutching at Alex's hair, tangling between her fingers. Alex was letting out small moans, short, breathy ones that turned Casey on to an impossible degree. Clawing at her superior's shirt, she felt the buttons of the pale pink top fly open, exposing Alex's breasts, encased in a lacy bra. Casey disconnected their lips to breathe, before reattaching them to Alex's neck, biting and sucking at the smooth skin there.

Alex threw her head back desperately as Casey's hand swiped the files off her desk, normally she'd be angry about that but in that moment she really couldn't care less. Feeling the swell of Casey's breasts against her own as the redhead lifted Alex effortlessly onto the desk made Alex moan a little harder, trying to control herself for fear of being discovered. Alex's fingers tore open Casey's shirt, her fingers brushing lightly against Casey's nipples, hidden under red lace. Casey leaned over Alex, making the blonde lie flat against the desk, gasping with arousal as Casey bent down and kissed her neck, then her chest, right between Alex's breasts. Feeling Alex arch up into her, Casey smirked, yanking up the blonde's skirt, trailing her fingers along the soaked material.

"A-Ah! Casey! Please!" Alex yelped at the sensation, a very uncharacteristic whimper escaping her mouth as Casey's skilled fingers maneuvered her panties to the side. Casey wanted to take her time, to bring Alex to the brink and leave her dangling there, desperate to fall, but she knew they didn't have time, knew that this had to be fast. She got down on her knees, drawing a moan out of Alex once more as she watched her lover sink to the floor.

"Lean on the desk facing me." Casey commanded, watching with darkened eyes as Alex obeyed. She wasted no time in running her finger through the wetness that lay between Alex's legs, the blonde biting down hard on her lip as she stifled the loud moan that threatened to escape. Casey's fingers trailed upwards to trace circles around Alex's clit, making her buck her hips upwards, soft gasps escaping her lips.

"F-Fuck! Casey! More!" Alex managed to choke out, her left hand gripping the desk while her right tangled in Casey's hair tightly, in an almost painful grasp. Casey thrust her fingers inside of Alex, the blonde yelping quietly as she felt Casey's fingers move inside of her. Casey slid up Alex's body, her fingers speeding up as she did. Alex's hand, still hooked in Casey's hair, yanked her forwards, connecting their lips once more, Alex sucking on Casey's bottom lip, biting down gently before sliding her tongue along the mark. Casey pulled her fingers out of Alex, before slamming them back in, adding a third this time, making Alex throw her head back, before biting down on Casey's shoulder in an effort to keep quiet. Casey felt the slight pain, letting out a moan of her own at the thought of Alex's mark on her. Alex reached her hand down, playing with Casey's clit, the redhead grinding down on her lover's hand, taking control of her pleasure.

"C-Casey! I'm gonna! Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Casey felt the telltale signs of Alex's impending release as Alex cried out, feeling her walls start clenching on her fingers, and her muscles tightening. She thrusted faster, bringing her thumb up to circle Alex's clit again. That was all it took, Alex biting down on Casey's neck this time, as her body shook with her orgasm. She came down from her high, breathing heavily, as Casey pulled her fingers out of her. Alex watched, panting, as Casey sucked her own fingers into her mouth, cleaning the evidence of Alex's pleasure off of them. Alex snapped then, lunging forwards, her arms forcing Casey to flip, so that now Alex was the one hovering over her on the desk. Casey closed her eyes in anticipation as Alex kissed her way down her body, stopping at the line of her skirt, pushing it up and pulling aside the red, lacy panties that covered Casey's core. She ran a finger through her folds, finding that Casey was practically dripping, before quickly thrusting into her, making her throw her arm over her mouth and bite down to stop her scream of pleasure. Alex moved back up so she could bend over Casey and suck on her neck, leaving her mark there, before kissing her collarbone, then her jaw, before finally meeting her lips again. Alex's thumb circled Casey's clit this time, the redhead whispering Alex's name against her lips, her nails clawing at Alex's back, no doubt leaving red marks along the creamy skin. Suddenly, Alex curled her fingers upwards, pressing hard against Casey's walls, making her eyes fly closed, as she arched her back and bit down on her lip, flying over the edge. She felt herself practically lose consciousness for a moment, her back sinking back and hitting the wood of the desk. Alex pulled her fingers out of Casey, only mildly concerned, certain that Casey would recover shortly. Alex buttoned up her shirt, straightening out her skirt, trying to remove all evidence of their little rendezvous.

"Fuck. Alex. I think you broke me." Casey muttered, slowly opening her eyes, sitting up with a low moan.

"Oh hush, you'll be fine." Alex softly smiled, her fingers deftly working to close up Casey's shirt, the redhead standing unsteadily, reaching up a hand to trace the bite mark that Alex had left, "Sorry about that, does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's fine, my jacket will cover it." Casey replied, sighing in contentment as Alex bent down to place a kiss on the sore mark. Straightening out her own skirt, and letting Alex pat down her hair, Casey collected the files that she had brought, kissing Alex on the lips before winking at her and slipping out the door.

"See ya at home tonight!" Alex laughed at the redhead's parting words, before turning and observing the damage done to her office. Shaking her head and beginning to pick up the files that had been thrown to the floor, Alex simply smiled, knowing it definitely wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
